My Favorite One-Night Stand
by damons-eternal-flame
Summary: Elena and Caroline decide to escape from the harsh realities of life at the grill one night. She ends up running into one drop dead sexy original and one night of fun leads the two of them into something they aren't sure they can control. Or that they even want to.. Rated M for SOME SERIOUS ORIGINAL SMUT (;
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: This is me playing around with some of my favorite characters. I'm not sure I should turn this into something. Hahaha, some serious smut so be careful. And a little bit of blood sharing (;**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. Pinky promise.**

Elena's eyes moved across the bar as she took a seat next to Caroline.

" You never been much a of a drinking type Elena, you sure you can handle this? " Caroline smirked as the bartender poured two shots of Tequila.

"Caroline, ever since my _transformation_ " she whispered quietly. " I haven't been able to test my tolerance. So you don't know about my drinking abilities". She added with a wink taking her shot.

"I'm going to need to see some form of I.D miss." The bartender snapped taking the shot away.

"No you will not, and all of our drinks tonight are going to be on the house now. And I recommend you to give my friend her drink back." Caroline compelled with a smile.

"Sure thing Mam, have a good night".

"Buh-bye." she waved grabbing her shot.

"Cheers to a girls night, with no worries on guys or ANYTHING." Elena giggled as they clinked their shot glasses together.

Two hours later, and half the bar gone away, the girls were plastered and worried free.

Elena took a big swig of her drink as Caroline moved to the dance floor. "Go Caroo-linee." she slurred putting down her drink.

"Ah isn't this lovely. Hello , I see you're enjoying the perks of immortality?" a British accent purred.

She turned to see Kol make her way towards her with a grin on his face. Kol was the youngest brother out of the original family. Elena thought he was the cutest, with his boyish charms and witty tongue. But she always kept that to herself, I mean he was a original.

"I see your no longer daggered." Elena giggled as he took a seat next to her.

"Ouch." he winked ordering himself a drink.

"What are you doing out on a wonderful night like this?"

"You know, just hanging with the locals. Sight seeing." He grinned as the bartender handed him his bourbon.

" Ah, sight-seeing in the oh so wonderful Mystic Falls." She welcome moving her hand across the room.

"They told me you were a bore. I now see what the Salvatore brothers see in you."

"Don't remind me." She rolled her eyes taking a big gulp of her drink.

"Trouble in paradise love?"

"Apparently they don't like the _new_ Elena." She sighed slumping in her seat.

"Chin up sweetness. They have no clue what they're missing out on."

"What are they missing out on?" She grinned moving closer to him.

Kol looked up at her through his lashes. Was Elena Gilbert making a move on him?

"A very beautiful smile." He whispered as she moved closer to him.

Yes, Elena Gilbert was making a move on him. She really took in immortality well. He couldn't get enough of her dark inviting eyes. There was something different about this Petrova dobblegainer from the rest.

Elena looked up with a grin. "Kol, would you like to dance with me?"

"Me? Dance" He laughed pretending to be awe-struck.

Elena rolled her eyes, grabbing his hand leading him to the dance floor.

Kol grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him. He smiled at her giggles as he dipped and twirled her. Now this dobblegainer, he actually likes.

After being undaggered and forced to stay in this hell hole by Nik and mommy dearest this was actually lifting his spirits. He picked her up effortlessly spinning her around.

When Elenas feet touched the ground, she pulled herself close to him, lips inches away from his. She couldn't breathe. All her body told her was to get as close to him as possible. Elena didn't have to make up the decision, because in a matter of seconds, Kol's lips pressed against hers. _"God he tastes amazing" _Elena thought deepening the kiss.

Kols fingers wrapped in her hair gluing her to him. He wanted to take her right then and there on the dance floor. His lips moved hungrily to her throat, as she wrapped her fingers in his hair.

"Elena?"  
She broke the kiss to see Caroline standing there grinning. "Oh hey Caroline" She jumped embarrassed.

God, he wanted her. It took every will power in his body to not snap Carolines neck right then and there. But of course, he was a gentlemen.

"Tyler's here, if you know what I mean". She winked. "Go Caroline. I'm well taken care of here." Elena grinned turning back to Kol.

"Where were we? Oh that's right". She whispered wrapping her hand around the back of his neck, pulling that beautiful mouth of his back to her lips.

* * *

Two things Kol was absolutely positive of, Elena was a drop down amazing kisser, and he couldn't wait to get her down and dirty in his bed. When was the last time he shared himself with a woman? _Curse you Klaus for daggering me once again_. He thought to himself.

He was a bit rusty, but the trace of her small palm down his back awakened nerves that he forgot was there.

She ripped open his shirt with a sly smile. With vampire speed, she had him against his bedroom wall kissing down his chest.

_Yes, this Elena Gilbert is not a bore. _In seconds, he switched positions taking off her shirt in the process. She was fast, but he was faster.  
Elena let out a surprise gasp, but was silenced with his demanding kisses.

She broke the kiss, letting his lips travel down her neck. She giggled she moved him to his bed pulling down his pants in the process.

"Ah, impatient aren't we?"

She let out a playful growl as laid her on her back ripping her clothes.  
She wanted every part of him, now. His taste, his smell, it was everything she needed.

He looked up the length of her with a sly smile. She went to grab him to pull him to her, but he pushed her down. "Watch." He whispered seductively.

Kol started at her ankle, kissing up slow and steadily.

He had her in the palm of his hand, and he took all advantage of that.

He stopped at her core, looking up with a smile. With a swift movement, her panties were ripped and gone, and he had her legs spread.

She let out a gasp of pleasure as his mouth explored her dripping clit. "Oh, oh my go-".

He couldn't get enough of her taste, he wanted every last drop.

"Kol!" she moaned hovering over her golden edge. He let his tongue dig deeper until he could feel the her inner wall tighten with pleasure.

He pushed in two fingers, moving in and out with inhuman speed. She could feel the orgasm curl in her stomach. With one last push from his hand, she rode her orgasm to there and back.

"Oh my god." She screamed as he sucked her dry.

Kol didn't even give her a chance to breathe before he was on top of her, gluing his lips to hers.

"Who knew you were so good with your mouth." She gasped as he moved to her neck.

"I'm good with a lot of things sweetness. Just wait and see."

Elena moved her hand to his pants, ripping them apart. "You like it rough huh?" He grinned throwing back onto the pillows. She nodded hungrily, as he crawled towards her.  
With one swift movement, he was inside her as deep as he could manage without breaking her in two. "Kol!" She moaned as he picked up the pace. Elena switched the postions pinning Kol down on his back. "Take charge." He moaned as she pinned him to the bed.

He let out a growl as she moved herself deep on his manhood. With both there vampire speeds, they continued into they were both into oblivion. The whole world around them danced as got lost in each other.  
Kol was strong, but she knew how to keep up, moving up and down making him cry out with pleasure.

Kol sat up allowing Elena to wrap her legs around his waist.  
He pushed himself deeper and harder, letting inhuman sounds escape his mouth.

How could one person make this feel so damn good?

Elenas nails scratched down his back. She couldn't contain herself, she needed to touch every inch of him, all at once. She could feel the orgasm ripple out of her body causing her to lose control. She could feel the vampire come out in her as she let lose. "Oh my god." She screamed as she rode hers out. Kol kept pounding as he felt himself fall over the edge.  
The sight of her fangs made him dive even deeper as he rode out his orgasm. "Bite me." Elena demanded pushing his face into her neck. He licked her pulse point as he felt the monster come out in him. She let out a moan as he sucked her sweet blood.  
Blood sharing with another vampire was a whole another feeling. Her blood tasted sweet, dangerous. He wanted every last drop. _How could ones blood taste so damn good? _He thought as he pounded her more. He leaned his head back riding his orgasm to the full extent.  
He pushed everything he had onto her falling back onto the bed, pulling her with him.

Both the vampires laid there breathless, not able to move.

"Oh my god." Elena breathed into his chest.

He let out a small laugh. "I could say the same."

Elena felt something lightly touch the top of her head. His lips?

"I took a lot of your blood love. Are you okay?" he asked as she laid down on her stomach on top of him. "Eh, a little light-headed. But the perks of being a vampire. I can heal." She grinned laying her head on his chest.

"Feed from me. I want to heal you." Kol whispered pulling her face up.

"Kol.." She breathed.

"Of course if you can't handle it, I suppose.."

"Shut-up." She interrupted with a smile letting the vampire in her come out.

_She's beautiful. _He thought as he watched her face change. _I now see what my brothers see in her. _He thought. Something curled at the inside of his stomach. He didn't like the fact that his brothers thought of her this way. Well one brother, the other one just wanted her blood. Then those damn _Salvatore _hick brothers. He let out a moan as she latched onto his neck.

A power swept over him that he's never felt before. Gravity pulled him closer to her as he stroked down her smooth back. His sweet blood poured into her throat setting her nerves on fire. Blood, has never tasted this good. It was the sweet taste of human blood, this blood was _pure. _She felt like she could fly into the stars and never touch down back to earth. She felt power, strength. She felt _unstoppable_. The welcomed the darkness take over her as she leaned her head back retracting her fangs.

They were soaring, and they _never_ wanted to come down.

**So yeah. Hahah, I actually really enjoyed writing this. **

**I'm becoming obsessed with writing. How did you guys like this? Kolena ;D**

**I don't know if I should turn this into something, I was thinking how the they are both vampires & He's an original & they shared blood, something could happen between the to the two of them (; But I don't know. Hehe , should I write more on this. TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK IT WOULD MAKE MY WHOLE LIFE AND WORLD AND IT WOULD MAKE KOL VERY PLEASED OKAY PLEASE (;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I wasn't going to continue this, but I thought about it. Why not? You don't know how many times I wrote this and started over again. I tried to take in Kol the best I can, I hoped I portrayed him well ;) Disclaimer: I don't own anything TVD pinky promise.**

By the time they woke up, the afternoon settled over them.  
Kol snuck her through out the back door like he would have done any one night stand. But to him, she didn't feel like that. He wanted to bring her through the front door and let his family see all that she is. But of course, he wouldn't do that. Not just yet.

Kol moved back to his bedroom where the smell of her still hung in the air. He fell into his sheets with a smile. What was this? It was just one night. Just one simple night of mind-blowing sex, but he couldn't get her out of his mind. All that he knew is that he wanted to know every detail of Elena Gilbert. And he was quite gifted at getting what he wants.

* * *

Elena jumped at the sound of her phone ringing. She had a hang-over from hell and the smell of Kol on her body. She didn't know how to explain what exactly happened last night. She slept with Kol Mikaelson. Kol Mikaelson, the guy who just months ago, helped try to kill. This whole vampire hormones was driving her crazy.

"Hey." Elena answered stumbling in her front door.

"TELL ME EVERYTHING WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WHY HAVEN'T YOU ANSWERED YOUR PHONE STOP AVOIDING ME." Caroline boomed through the phone.

Curse her vampire hearing. "Care calm down okay? Fill you in at The Grill around four. With that she hung up. What would she tell her? Last night she had the best sex of her life as a with a thousand-year old vampire?  
"I see you made it home okay." She heard a voice say from the couch.

"Stefan." She sighed hanging up her jacket.

"Where were you last night?"  
"Do I really have to tell you? No, so please just leave."

"I'm your friend Elena, don't trust Damon."

"Damon." she snorted. "You think I was with Damon?"

Stefan was a loss for words. "As a matter of fact it really doesn't matter. Because I owe you NOTHING. So for the last time, leave."

"You smell.. like vampire." Stefan snapped looking at her. "And sex."

"I'm a vampire now, hate to break it to you. I just might smell like a vampire."

"Where were you last night Elena?" Stefan growled moving closer to her.

"I think she said leave dude." Jeremy's voice spoke coming down stairs.

"Stay out of it Jer he was just leaving." She hissed glaring at him.

Stefan grabbed her by the arm. "Tell me, I swear to god.."

"Let go of my arm Stefan. What is wrong with you? Are you on blood again?" She whispered as he tightened her grip.

"Let go of her!" Jeremy yelled shoving Stefan. In a matter of seconds Stefan had Jeremy against the wall ready to rip his throat. Elena wasn't having any of that. She grabbed Stefan by his throat hanging him above her head. "Touch my family again I will break your neck." She hissed through her fangs. She tightened her grip on his neck till she could feel the bones crack. "Okay!" Stefan cried.

Pleased at his answer, she through him out her front door onto the porch.

"Don't come back." She snapped slamming her door.

She let her face go back to normal before she moved to Jeremy, who was crumpled on the ground holding his throat. "You okay Jer?" She asked ready to bite her arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he smiled half heartedly.

She added lightly touching his face. "I'm sorry Jer."

"Don't baby me. I'm fine." he grinned getting up. "Hey, when did you get so strong? I know you're pretty strong for a vampire. But Stefan is older than you. I mean today. Wow."

Elena stopped in her tracks. When did she get so strong?

"He's on an animal blood diet Jeremy. I'm stronger than him." She whispered not being able to meet his eyes. It was so hard talking about these things to him. Elena wasn't even sure he was still okay about her transformation.

"It's fine. I mean vamp Elena isn't so bad." he joked.

She gave him a half heartedly smile.

* * *

"There's something up with Elena." Stefan hissed rolling his shoulders. How was she that strong?

"Elena isn't our responsibility anymore brother." Damon snapped sarcastically.

Damon didn't mean to sound so cold, but the less that his brother thought he cared about her, the less _he_ would try to make him angry about it.

"She didn't come home last night, and when she did she smelled of sex and vampire."

Damon nearly choked on his drink. "What?"

"I couldn't tell what vampire though. But she's strong. Too strong."

"What do you mean Stefan?" Damon asked trying his hardest to mask the anger in his voice.

"Like picked me up over her head and threw me out the front door turned vampires are not that strong, they still have traces of human blood in their body."  
"I know Stefan." He snapped pouring himself a glass.

"Why were you over there anyways?"  
"I wanted to talk to her." Stefan spoke moving towards the stairs.

"You think she wants you back after what you done? Your funny brother."

"We'll see about that Damon."

Damon watched his brother with dark eyes as he disappeared to his room.

* * *

"Tell me everything!" Caroline squealed.

"I did, we went to his place.. and you know."  
"Was he good in the sack?"

"Care stop.." Elena blushed. Last night wasn't her proudest moments. But she's not going to lie, it was one of her best.

"You have to tell me. Best friend rules."

"Mind blowing.." She whispered taking a sip of her drink.

"Are you going to tell the Salvatores what you have been up to?"  
Elena slammed down her drink. "I don't owe them anything. Not after what happened."

"Okay, okay touchy subject."

Elena caught her breath as he made his way into the bar.

"Speak of the devil." Caroline whispered. Elena couldn't take her eyes off him. She was drawn to him, in some magnetic pull. She could practically taste him as he sat down at the bar.

"Elena!" Caroline hissed shoving her. "Your not even listening..."

"Sorry." she said forcing her eyes back to Caroline.

"Are you going tonight?" She asked annoyed.

"What?" Elena asked stealing another look at Kol.

"To Tyler's party..." Caroline moaned.

_Why was she so drawn to him?_ Her breath stuck in her throat forcing herself to look back at Caroline. "Uh, probably not. Parties probably isn't the best thing now."  
"Elena if you don't come I swear I will end you." Caroline snapped harshly.

"Say what?"

"Your not even LISTENING to me."  
"Fine, I'll go.." Elena huffed looking down at her drink. "Thats more like it, bring a date too, party rules." Caroline smiled grabbing her purse. "Care really?"

"Sorry." She said turning on her heel walking out the door.

Elena fumbled with her daylight ring nervously. It was just causal sex. A one night stand, that is all.. What the hell was she saying. Elena doesn't have one night stands or causal sex. She didn't know how to handle this..

"I hear there is a party tonight." a voice purred.

She looked up seeing in the booth in front of her. Elena caught her breath as he smiled nervously.

"Uh. Yeah, over at the Lockwood Mansion." she breathed not being able to look away.

"You know how much I adore a good party."

"Oh really?" she grinned stupidly. "Care to accompany me?" He whispered with a sly smile.

It took everything Elena had not to jump across the table and take him right then and there. His sweet smell wrapped around her body, clouding her thoughts.

"Why not." She breathed looking up at his eyes.  
Kol, for once in his entire existence was awe-struck. By this girl. He couldn't kid himself, she wasn't just a girl. His whole body screamed for her, she sang to him. He wanted every piece of her and by damn if anyone was going to stop him.

**Authors note: What did you think about this? Should I continue with this? Or leave it be.. I feel like I'm heading in a good direction with this. But Idk. lol  
**

**Tell me what you think. And Ooooh what did the Salvatore boys , or Stefan I might add, do the Elena to make her want nothing to do with them ? (;**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry it took a while to get this up. I'm working on so many other projects it's killing meee hehe. but im back on track (;  
**

**I LOVED taking on Kols personality in this one, I hope I did a good job.  
**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING FROM TVD**

Kol watched with amusing eyes as Elena danced with her friends. How could one person be so beautiful? He knew the other two Petrova dobblegangers, but this one, this one was different. She had a hold on him, a deep hold. He couldn't wait to get her back into his bed and never let her leave.

His eyes danced with hers as he watched the peach colored fabric of her short dress move with her. God, how badly he wanted to join her. But he would wait for his time, he couldn't be too eager with Elena Gilbert.

Kols body tightened when he felt the presence of another beside him. How he hated to be interrupted from deep thought.

"Kol right?"

Kol let out an annoying growl as he turned to see one of the Salvatore hicks.

"Depends."

"I'm Stefan, it's quite a pleasure. But, I'm sure you heard of me."

"Fortunately, no. Your name doesn't have any importance to me."  
"Well you should know of me." Stefan mocked.

"You have two seconds to disappear before I feed you your own liver."  
Kol smiled darkly before turning back around to his drink.

The annoying hick brother didn't leave. _They just can not learn can they?_

"I see you eye-fucking Elena over there. She's mine."

Kol let out a dark laugh. "I believe she was yours once upon a time. But from the looks of it, last night she was screaming my name, not yours."  
Stefan let out a growl grabbing Kols neck.

"Don't be so melodramatic." Kol grinned grabbing Stefans wrist and breaking it.

"And don't touch me."

"Your lying. Elena wouldn't do that." Stefan hissed rubbing his wrist as it healed.  
Kol smiled taking a long dramatic sip of his drink. He was having fun with this.

"I still can't get the taste of her out of my mouth. So sweet, so beautiful. She's quite a screamer I must say. She surely kept my neighbors up. Oh, what would they think?" he gasped sarcastically.

Stefan let the anger get the best of him. He launched at Kol before being pinned down at the bar.

"You are causing a scene. Stop." Elena growled tightening her grip on his neck.

Stefan let out another growl using everything in him to throw Elena across the room. She felt the wall go through as she landed in the living room. _ouch_ she thought. _Stefan was defiantly on the human blood again, by the looks of it, a lot of it._

"Stop it Stefan!" Caroline whimpered helping Elena up. "I'm fine. Promise." she sighed feeling herself heal.

Elena watched helplessly as Kol moved toward Stefan, fuming. She could feel the anger radiating off of Kol. It made herself angry, hating the fact that Stefan hurt her. Again.

"Caroline, get everyone out of here now." She whispered darkly knowing what Kol was capable of and wanting to do. Elena felt drawn to Kol, she could feel herself being turned on at the fact that Kol was taking charge. That _scared_ her. She also didn't like the fact that someone threatened Kol. That made her come over here in the first place.

Caroline watched wide-eyed not moving. "NOW CAROLINE." Elena snapped angrily. She nodded disappearing.

"You see, _Stefan._" Kol spat snarling. "I wasn't going to kill you. I actually thought this whole leave Elena alone act you were throwing was amusing."

"Kol.." Elena whispered. Kol couldn't kill Stefan.. no matter what he done to her. She hated Stefan, yes. She couldn't bear to watch him die. Even though she _wanted_ to. _Why?_

Kol eyes kept on Elena as he shoved his hand into Stefans chest grabbing his heart.

"Kol NO!" Elena pleaded. "Don't kill him." She could feel rage radiating through her body at the sight of a kill. _What the hell was going on?_

"Well well well. Elena, why would you want him to live? Being such a nuisance he is."

"I.. don't know." Elena gasped confused. _Why did she want him to live?_

Kol let out a dramatic sigh smiling at Elena. " I really hate you Stefan Salvatore."

Stefan gasped screaming out in pain. Kol's eyes moved from Elenas to Stefans "But you see, I'm a nice person. Lets say, I turned a new leaf. Dreaming endlessly in a coffin for 90 years would do that to you. But, I'm going to let you live for another day. I fear I would upset my lady if I kill you. You know no wrath until you met a womans fury." He said with a smile squeezing Stefans heart a little tighter. "Next time you lay a finger on Elena. I will rip your arms off and make your brother watch. Do you understand?"

Stefan looked away locked in pain. "Do you understand?" Kol growled gripping his heart tighter.  
"Yes, Yes okay." he spat through his teeth.

"Good boy." Kol laughed before breaking Stefans neck.

Elena sighed with relief. Why was she trying to save the man who destroyed her own life? Stefan deserved to die, god she wanted him DEAD. But yet, she stood here defending him. She closed her eyes thinking of the night Stefan killed her.

_"Stefan please. You can find another way to hurt Klaus you don't have to do this.."_

_"Elena shut-up or I swear I will kill you right now."  
Elena let out a whimper as Stefan sped the car up. "Klaus will kill you, I will do anything.. please"_

_"Stefan let's stop acting like a child. Let Elena go." Klaus snapped through Stefans cell phone._

_"I'm sorry Klaus, I'm not letting you make any more hybrids. Either you kill the ones you have or Elena dies."_

_"We both know you won't kill her." _

_Stefan let out a cruel laugh as he bit into his wrist, shoving his blood into her mouth._

_Elena choked and gagged as his blood ran down her throat._

_"You sure about that Klaus?"_

_She muffled her cries. She would not cry in front of Stefan. She would not give the benefit to let Stefan see her pain that he caused her._

_"STEFAN!" Klaus growled into the phone."Do you know what.. I'm calling your bluff."_

_"Five seconds Klaus."_

_"Sure whatever you say Stefan." Klaus spoke sarcastically. "You won't kill her."_

_"Five.." He pressed on the gas. "Stefan." Elena pleaded "Please." _

_"Four..Three...Two.." _

_"Stefan I swear to you if you do this I will kill everything you ever known." Klaus threatened, rage booming from his voice . "One." Stefan whispered driving off Wickery bridge. _

**AN:  
What do you think of my twist? Instead of Rebekah killing her & turning her.. Stefan did. He made her the one thing she never wanted to be_?_**

I hope you guys liked this. Should I write more on this?


End file.
